halofandomcom-20200222-history
Half Infected Character Glitch
The Half infected character also known as Half Flood is a glitch that can be found on the Halo 3 level, The Covenant. Walkthrough Notably, this glitch can be done by getting a Flood Infection Form onto a Brute Chieftain. These two do not normally exist in the same area. The only way to get them together is to kill all your allies outside the third tower in the level, while leaving some Flood Carrier Forms alive. Kill the Carriers and let the Infection Forms chase you up into the next snow area. There, kill the War Chieftain and let the Flood take him over. After being infected, the chieftain's appearance does not change except for some Flood biomass on his back. However, on rare occasions, and likely on higher difficulties, the chieftain retains his appearance; there are no signs of Flood infection on his back. Extensive Walkthrough This glitch allows you to resurrect a dead biped, only it will assign the biped a Flood AI and Flood spores may appear on the character's back. Doing this glitch on a higher difficulty setting may decrease the chance of spores appearing. You will need two deployable covers to block the left path to the third tower entrance. It is not necessary to block the right path, as you only need one Carrier Form for this glitch. Since this glitch requires the Deployable Cover, the Thunderstorm skull must be turned off. Hypothetically, you could also use Covenant supply cases. It's best that you do not destroy the anti-air Wraiths that defend the third tower, as that will prevent the Arbiter and/or the Elites from spawning and make it easier to keep the Carrier Form alive. But if you would like to retain Arbiter, be sure to pick up the Fuel Rod Gun before you go up the elevator. However, if you do not let the Phantom depart with Arbiter, you will be unable to bring an Elite to the snow area. If you would like to bring Elites to the snow area, destroy the Anti-air Wraith on the right but block the path with the Covenant Comm Node or with the Hornet. You can also get the Elites to ride on your Hornet, after which you can deposit them at the two trees on the elevated landform, near the ramp. After collecting two deployable covers, face the left path and deploy one deployable cover on the left side and the other on the right side. They should be symmetrically apart from each other. Now pick up a third deployable cover and hold onto it. You will need this if you let the Arbiter and/or Elites spawn, so you can block the entrance after exiting the tower, preventing them from attacking the Carriers. When you have deactivated the third tower, after the cutscene, save and quit if you have a Xbox 360 memory unit or USB drive. You can also save and quit if you get a checkpoint while you're going down the elevator. The checkpoint is so you can start over if you mess up. When you come down from the elevator, you will see a glass screen and a Forerunner door, that is, the tower entrance. If you did not allow Arbiter and Elites to spawn, just exit the tower and crouch jump between the two covers. Arbiter will materialize outside, but with an Energy Sword. You can eliminate the combat forms that you didn't kill by going to the right path and luring them away from the Carriers. If you allowed Arbiter and/or Elites to spawn, take out all the enemies first, without going past the glass screen; crossing it will spawn the Carriers and cause your Elite allies to approach the entrance. After all the enemies are killed, go past the glass screen and head towards the entrance. Kill all the combat forms and then block the entrance with the cover you picked up earlier. Go to where you deployed the covers and crouch jump between them. To prevent the Arbiter from materializing next to the Carriers, face away from him. This will often cause him to materialize outside and he will run towards the Phantom. You will see the Separatist Phantom. Do not go down to it if you want to retain the Arbiter; instead, destroy it with the Fuel Rod Gun. If you have Mythic turned on, you can destroy the plasma cannon platform without harming the operator. He can be brought to the snow area with Arbiter. When you go down, you will get a checkpoint. Save and quit. Also, backup your game save if you want to use this save point as a starter point for the glitch. Using this point as a starting point will allow you to select who you want half infected. This next part requires the Gauss Warthog. The Mongoose and Scorpion are to be considered obsolete. You can bring an ally in the Mongoose, but you wouldn't be able to dispatch the enemies quick enough unless the passenger had the Rocket Launcher. You can bring allies in the Scorpion, but it would be very excruciating to keep them from harming the Carriers. A minimum of two marines might be possible, but getting the marine in the turret seat out would be time consuming. If you retained Arbiter, headshot all but one marine of your choosing (headshot all of them if you brought an ODST or released the plasma cannon operator). If you let Arbiter leave on the Phantom, you have a diverse selection to choose from: one marine and one Elite in the Warthog, two marines in the Warthog, or two Elites in the Warthog. After systematically eliminating the unnecessary allies, go down to the vehicles. Pick up the Rocket Launcher and move your weapon away from the dead marines, as the game will likely delete it. The Rocket Launcher will always kill a Carrier with one rocket, which is why it's needed. Arbiter Get in the Scorpion tank and drive it to the point before where the Journey's End text and blackbars appear. Go back to the third tower and release the Carriers. Go to where the Scorpion was dropped off. Wait a while and go towards the tower. You should see two Carrier Forms. Approach one and lure it, but stay close, as it will get distracted by 343 Guilty Spark if you go too far from it. When it has passed by the Mongoose, you can distance yourself from it, but again, don't go too far or it will lose interest. Also, don't worry about it catching up, as the Carrier moves very slowly. If you have a weapon that doesn't have a scope, zoom into your binoculars, target the Carrier, and distance yourself unless the red text at the top disappears. Once you have lured it 3/4 up the hill, blow it up with the Rocket Launcher. Then immediately get Arbiter out of the turret and get in the driver's seat. Slowly proceed forward, to allow Arbiter to chase after the Scorpion and to ensure that he will remain interested in boarding, as he will not attack the infection forms if he's interested, but don't let him get in. When you get the checkpoint, you may save and quit and you can use this point as the starting point for only half infected Brutes. Continue to slowly move forward, but don't let Arbiter get in the turret. When you see the Prowler, allow Arbiter to hop into the turret, and he will focus on the Brutes. The Glitch Kill all the Brutes in the area (you can leave one or two alive, as they often cannot see the half Flood), but if you would like the War Chieftain to be half infected, do not kill him with explosives, as the infection forms will ignore him. He will have to be assassinated. If you brought marines and/or Elites and/or a marine and an Elite in the Gauss Warthog, get them out. You can kill the marines, but don't kill the Elite(s), as the infection forms will infect them too quickly. Instead, lower their shield. Stand where the War Chieftain was and wait for the infection forms to appear. When you see the infection forms enter your target's bodies and/or about to assault and overwhelm the Elite(s), go towards this area, or more specifically, towards the horizontal log seen in the screenshot; this seems to be the best area to trigger the loading point. You will know that it worked when: *All Flood disappear *You see the half Flood *You see a texture change in the ground *You experience lag for a second when moving the crosshair Explanation The half-infected Brute may be an old version of combat forms created in-game. The Flood would not totally change the host's body immediately after infection. This idea was cut from the game, possibly because the combat forms looked too similar to the original enemy. The glitch occurs on the level The Covenant because there is an unloading point which removes all of the Flood from the level. When an Infection Form is in the process of transforming a dead Brute into a combat form and the player triggers the unloading point, the Flood Infection Form is physically removed from the level, but ultimately resurrects the Brute. The Brute's AI, having been formerly allied with the Covenant, is now allied with the Flood. Trivia *The infected Chieftain retains all his normal combat abilities, including vehicle boarding. *He attacks both the player and the Covenant nearby. *He is vulnerable to headshots and assassination. *This glitch can also affect Elites and Marines but you must melee the dead body all the way from the 3rd tower to the hidden loading point.http://www.bungie.net/Forums/posts.aspx?postID=42885800 *ODSTs can also be affected by this glitch. *It is possible to get characters half infected while they are still alive. The first instance of this was discovered via time travel glitch albeit in another area.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rP6UNeUG6Ws YouTube: Half Infected Brutes] It is also possible to do this in the snow area but the character must be distracted or overwhelmed. Unlike the mostly docile half Flood seen at the third tower, the half Flood in the snow area are aggressive. *With proper timing, this glitch can result in immobile characters. References Category:Halo 3 Glitches